Provisioning applications blindly for all subscribers or users on a network can unnecessarily load or even overload a network when many subscribers may not necessarily use or desire a particular application. As applications become more complex, the loading issues can correspondingly become more of an issue. Any application where an application core should be registered and where a mobile device should be registered to utilize the services enabled by the application core can cause unnecessary loading on a network when a user does not use the application or has no intention of using the application.